Rockman
=Rockman's Story= Scene 1: The Dimensions (Scene opens as Symphony City is under attack. Many explosions are seen and the citizens try to escape. A robot much like Quint leads a group of Robot Masters and a Grey Devil through the city.) Narrator: The year 200X. A group of robots calling themselves the Dimensions attacked Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Though without any witnesses, the one leading the Dimensions with overwhelming power was a robot like Rockman. He was said to be a dark and wicked person completely obsessed with destruction. Rockman, who heard this news at Right's laboratory, took off to the scene despite being under maintenance. At the same time, Wily saw the dark Rockman, and to ascertain the mystery he sends Forte to the city. Just who is this dark Rockman really?! Rockman Shadow: My name is Rockman Shadow! I am a robot with great power. I won't forgive those who don't obey me! Rockman: Stop your harming of everyone! Who the heck are you? How can it be you look just like me? Forte: I've come to end the life of Rockman who I hate to this day, but somehow this situation is different than usual. Rockman: Forte, I don't have time to be concerned with that now. I must hold back those robots! Forte: Ch! It can't be helped, Wily's laboratory is near this city. I won't carry out our war of attrition here! Scene 2: Rockman Shadow (Rockman fights through a stage until he encounters the Grey Devil. He fights it and destroys it. Later, he and Rockman Shadow are seen talking.) Rockman Shadow: Beating my Grey Devil, what I would expect from Rockman. But ruining my robot factory I cannot forgive. Rockman: Who exactly are you? Why do I feel I've met you before? Stop these terrible things you're doing and we'll find a way for you to live and get along with everyone. Rockman Shadow: Fufufu, unfortunately I cannot do such a thing. If you want to know who I am, defeat my underlings. (Scene fades out.) Scene 3: The True Enemy (Rockman finds Blues and stops to talk to him.) Rockman: Blues, tell me! Who is the black helmeted me? Blues: That is Rockman Shadow, just like his name, he is your shadow. As you become stronger he(it) will be the true enemy you face. Rockman: What are you talking about? What should I do, Blues? Blues: Just like this, love peace and continue, persist in that. You have an enemy that can overcome anyone. Don't lose. (Scene fades out. Rockman continues on.) Scene 4: Compass Man (After defeating Konroman, Danganman, Airconman, Komusoman, and the Clockmen, Compassman teleports in to talk to Rockman.) Rockman: Don't get in my way! Please, I want you to let me pass here. I just want to meet and talk with Shadow. Compassman: My name is Compassman; Rockman Shadow's friend. After this stage is Shadow's castle. But, I won't let you get past here. Prepare for me to be your enemy from now. You'd better fight for your life if you expect to live. Scene 5: Final Confrontation (Rockman meets Rockman Shadow at the beginning of his stage.) Rockman: Rockman Shadow! This is the end of your factory. I don't want to fight with you. Let's just stop this meaningless battle. Rockman Shadow: You finally came. Just like I told you, I will reveal my identity. In the past you fought with a robot named Quint. He was a modified version of you from the future, and so am I. In the future Wily has still not given up his world conquest ambition. To stop that I came back from the future. For the sake of the future, I must erase the existence of the robots of this time. I have no choice but to take the problem at its roots: the past robots. Rockman: And that's why you attacked everyone!? I can't allow such a method like that. Using power to solve things isn't right, is what professor Right always told me. I believe so too! I don't want to see the tears of Roll and everyone! There has to be a better way, and I will stop you! (The scene fades to white. Rockman fights through the stage until he encounters Rockman Shadow again. After a fierce battle, Rockman Shadow is eventually defeated and lays dying in Rockman's arms.) Scene 6: Epilogue Rockman: What a tough fight... It was like I was fighting with myself. When I took you down, I felt as if something in my heart went missing. Rockman Shadow: Well done, Rockman... Just as I thought. I couldn't win... but this is okay. The truth is, it would be a lie to say that Wily continues his evil ways in the future. I was a robot left behind as a failed version of Quint. But I rebuilt myself to my current level of power. And then I did everything I could to destroy the world. In the future no one could stop me. But I traveled back in time, so that I could find someone that could defeat me. Rockman: Then... that means you wanted to die all along?! Then please go quickly, I don't know if there is any other way! Rockman Shadow: No, it's alright. I don't expect another robot like me to be created. Didn't you realize it? As you fought with my subordinates... Every time you defeat an enemy, it becomes more dangerous for you. I was literally your shadow. Don't drown yourself in power like I did, Rockman. Keep on protecting everyone... Farewell... (Rockman Shadow dies.) Rockman: I understand, Shadow... I'll continue my fight from here. I promise I won't misuse my power. Goodbye... (Scene cuts to view Rockman and Forte standing near Rockman Shadow's grave.) Rockman: Forte, I'm going to leave the rest to you. I want to go back to everyone. But if you get violent again, I'll stop you with all my power! From now on my goal is to create a world without war! (Rockman and Forte teleport away. After a few seconds, Rockman Shadow's "spirit" appears from the grave, blinks, and then rises into the sky, becoming an energy ball much like a Cyber-elf. Scene cuts to the credits. After the credits, an image with all the main characters is shown, including Rockman Shadow.) =Forte's Story= Scene 1: The Dimensions Narrator: The year 200X. A group of robots calling themselves the Dimensions attacked Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Though without any witnesses, the one leading the Dimensions with overwhelming power was a robot like Rockman. He was said to be a dark and wicked person completely obsessed with destruction. Rockman, who heard this news at Right's laboratory, took off to the scene despite being under maintenance. At the same time, Wily saw the dark Rockman, and to ascertain the mystery he sends Forte to the city. Just who is this dark Rockman really?! Rockman Shadow: My name is Rockman Shadow! I am a robot with great power. I won't forgive those who don't obey me! Rockman: Stop your harming of everyone! Who the heck are you? How can it be you look just like me? Forte: I've come to end the life of Rockman who I hate to this day, but somehow this situation is different than usual. Rockman: Forte, I don't have time to be concerned with that now. I must hold back those robots! Forte: Ch! It can't be helped, Wily's laboratory is near this city. I won't carry out our war of attrition here! Scene 2: Rockman Shadow (Forte fights through a stage until he encounters the Grey Devil. He fights it and destroys it. Later, he and Rockman Shadow are seen talking.) Rockman Shadow: Beating the Grey Devil is quite an accomplishment. Now I see why you call yourself the best. But, I won't forgive you for ruining my robot factory. Forte: Who the heck are you? Why do you have the same smell as me? Rockman Shadow: Fufufu, the truth is we are probably brothers. but I will reveal my true identity if you can beat my underlings. (Scene fades out.) Scene 3: The True Enemy (Bass finds Blues and stops to talk to him.) Forte: If you know that black Rockman's identity, tell me! Blues: That Rockman Shadow is your heart's enemy. As you become stronger you face up to the real enemy. Forte: What the heck? Say it in a damned easier way to understand! Blues: You will be able to defeat that Rockman. But before you a new enemy will appear. Then you will learn what true power is. (Scene fades out. Forte continues on.) Scene 4: Compass Man (After defeating Konroman, Danganman, Airconman, Komusoman, and the Clockmen, Compassman teleports in to talk to Bass.) Forte: Bothersome bastards! If you don't want to be scrap get the heck out of my way! I just want to meet that black Rockman only! Compassman: My name is Compassman; Rockman Shadow's friend. After this stage is Shadow's castle. But, I won't let you get past here. Prepare for me to be your enemy from now on. You'd better fight for your life if you expect to live. Scene 5: Final Confrontation (Forte meets Rockman Shadow at the beginning of his stage.) Forte: Rockman Shadow! I came! That sissy smile of yours ends here, prepare yourself. Rockman Shadow: You finally came. As I promised I'll reveal my identity. Once, professor Wily customized Rockman from the future, named Quint. It's because of that, that you and I have similar smells. I was another Rockman created at that time. Forte, if we work together, even the real Rockman will be no match for us. For the future, will you do it? The power you seek will be yours. Together we can destroy the world over. And then we truly will be the strongest. Forte: I see, we were both made by Wily. Hand in hand, become the true ultimate one, doesn't sound bad. But I will do things my way, which is first to knock you out! (The scene fades to white. Bass fights through the stage until he encounters Rockman Shadow again. After a fierce battle, Rockman Shadow is eventually defeated and lays dying in Mega Man's arms.) Scene 6: Epilogue Forte: It's been a long battle... It's almost like I've been fighting with myself. And when I finally landed the finishing blow, it felt like something inside me changed. Rockman Shadow: Well done, Forte... It's somehow appropriate that you are the strongest. Truthfully, I needed to find the strongest robot. With the destruction of Quint, I was the only robot left. But, I rebuilt myself to this current level of power. And I did everything I could to destroy the world. In the future, there was nothing that could stop me. But I traveled back in time, so that I could find the one who could destroy me. Forte: What!... In that case, you must have intended to lose from the beginning. You're saying that you went easy on me?! Rockman Shadow: It was a battle to the death. I took it very seriously. But you knew that, didn't you? As you fought with me... you felt the empty realization that even as you crush your enemy, a superior enemy appears... I don't know whether I was or not a shadow of you, who were made in Rockman's image. But seeking strength is not the way of the robot. Become like me, Forte... Farewell... (Rockman Shadow dies.) Forte: I won't be like Rockman. I'll go my own way. But it was a good lesson. Later! (Scene cuts to view Rockman and Forte standing near Rockman Shadow's grave.) Forte: Rockman! I'll leave the rest to you. I'll forgive you for the scrap metal you made today. But remember this! I'm the strongest! (Rockman and Forte teleport away. After a few seconds, Rockman Shadow's "spirit" appears from the grave, blinks, and then rises into the sky, becoming an energy ball much like a Cyber-elf. Scene cuts to the credits. After the credits, an image with all the main characters is shown, including Rockman Shadow.) End of Script References Category:Scripts